


I Choose to Trust

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Defense of BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everyone there who has ever told you that BDSM is abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose to Trust

 

“Harry!” called Hermione, walking out of the floo into Snape’s office.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he called back, his voice coming from down the hallway.

 

Hermione walked into Severus and Harry’s private quarters and followed the sound of Harry’s voice into the bedroom, where he was pulling on a long sleeve t-shirt. She shrieked.

 

“ARE THOSE WHIP MARKS?!!! I KNEW IT! HE’S BEEN ABUSING YOU!”

 

Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm and ignoring his protests, she dragged him through the castle to Dumbledore’s office. Speaking the password, she led him upstairs.

 

“Professor Dumbledore, while I know that you condone this… _relationship,”_ she said sarcastically, “You cannot condone THIS,” and she spelled off Harry’s shirt.

 

“Now, now Hermione, let’s not be hasty,” said Albus calmly. “Lemon drop? No? Okay. Why don’t you let Harry have a go at explaining this, dear? Just give him the chance.”

 

I Choose to Trust

Women’s liberation  
Men's reparation  
Hand in hand, they're one and the same

A shield to protect you   
From getting sullied  
'Cause you have a voice and a name

I won't be an object  
I have my own needs  
And they're not determined by you

They're mine, mine alone!  
Why don't you serve ME?  
And see what it's like in my shoes

Serving, yes, serving  
Is a matter of choice  
An act of trust, pure and true

For if you make me serve  
And it's not my choice  
It becomes a act of abuse

If I choose to serve you  
Cherish me, celebrate  
For you know I would do the same

I'd love you and care for you  
And with your trust,  
I'd bestow upon you my name

So cherish me, love me  
Teach me to break  
Because I trust you'll repair me in turn

I am willing; I choose this  
I choose YOU! No one else  
And I choose not to teach, but to learn 


End file.
